Destiny Prevails
by Fukuro-san
Summary: Kiyoko Onadashi is a new student at the DWMA. At the peak of her entrance she has already grabbed everyone's attention. Even Soul as gained an interest in her, but what that one meeting bring for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**This story was originally written for one of my dearest friends. Her character is _Kiyoko Onadashi_ is placed in a POV position. Copyrighted. No stealing. Please do enjoy. More chapters will be updated as soon as possible since this work is completed or is it? We shall find out! Let's begin! **

Soul tinkered around with his pencil, lightly tapping it against the desk. He became rather restless waiting on Stein to roll in. He'd already broken several pencils already out of being impatient. He couldn't stand it anymore!

Maka was engrossed in a novel, reading every word carefully as if the world around her was unnoticeable. Kid was above Soul, trying to write his name perfectly on his finished handout and struggled to erase the _unsymmetrical _date Stein wrote in red pen. Black Star was busy aiming to be the center of attention, striking some poses he thought were worthy of being sketched or craved out of stone. Patty was folding her old assignments into paper giraffes and giggling with glee. The entire class of out of control early in the morning, until Spirit stepped in.

"Alright, everyone...settle down. I'll be here briefly to introduce a new student who will be attending here. Meet Kiyoko Onadashi"

"Who cares you, bas-" Soul begun but was cut off by your appearance as you entered the classroom.

You caught mostly everyone's attention. "Any questions you'd like to ask her, students?" Spirit asked calmly.

Black Star raised his hand high as possible, waving it around stupidity. "Pick me! I'm higher than god himself!" he cheerfully shouted as Tsubaki held her head down low, not wanting to be noticed with him.

"Yes, Black Star?" Spirit sighed. The blue headed boy slammed his fists on the table, a high grin spread widely on his exhilarated face.

What_ ever question he has in mind it must be special _You thought, awaiting for Black Star's apparently _big _question, he just had to ask.

"Hey, new kid! Why does your surname name sound like a stir fry?"

Silent broke out into the classroom as everyone just took a moment and glanced at Black Star.

"No, it doesn't sound like that at all!" You assured him.

"What's so bad about food? I'd be honored to have _my_ name recognized as a world wide favorite!" He spoke smugly.

You felt kind of offended someone related your surname to a popular dish but skimming across the room you noticed Soul keeping his eyes on you. Those ruby orbs glistened with interest and it made you blush a little in your cheeks.

"Anyone else? I'm not tolerating any dumbass questions under my watch!" Spirit warned the students and placed a protective arm around you, which you later shrugged off.

Kid put his hand up.

"Yes, Kid?"

He stood from his desk and walked over to you with curious eyes, he observed you close up in concern studying every detail. He squeezed your breasts and smoothed his hands down your body swiftly. A heavenly smile shone upon his face.

"You're perfectly symmetrical...wait" he moves a string of hair out of your face and smooths it gently to the side. "Perfect...just the perfect species of human" Kid sighed with amazement.

_Now I'm being sexually harassed? _You thought and became utterly annoyed by the typical behavior of these two students.

"That wasn't even a question, Kid... more of a physical examination...anyone else...one more before I get fed up with the lot of you"

Soul shot his arm up, a toothy grin on his face.

_What could he have on his mind? I hope it isn't anything weird..._ You watched the cheeky expression on his face get wider as you stared at him more.

"You perverted boy, what are thinking of doing to this poor innocent new student?" Spirit shouted at him.

What else did these student's want from you?

Soul became a little enraged.

"Why you dirty minded bastard, why would you think like that? That ain't cool, man!"

You stood there, waiting for the question as the two bickered for a little while longer. Everyone else carried on with their business, this must've been a normal routine.

Soul cleared his throat fully and stood up to face you from afar.

"Are you a weapon or a meister?" he asked, voice loud and clear, he stepped down the stairs.

"A w-weapon" you replied awkwardly.

"What kind?" Soul smirked, gazing at you hungrily.

"A scythe" you replied, watching him walk closer to you.

"A perfect match," he grinned. "To celebrate our meeting, I challenge you to a fight. If you happen to lose against me you'll have to leave this academy"

Your eyes widen in dismay, you wondered why you'd have to leave after losing to your first battle, you just entered the academy. Strange enough, Spirit agreed.

"As often as I don't agree with this idiot, he's right. This is a great opportunity since you didn't get a chance to do the written entrance exam, but to spice things up a little, why not a physical exam instead to test your strength and we'll see if your worthy enough to enroll here" Spirit spoke in a serious tone.

Instantly, an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of your stomach. Not knowing what Soul was capable of you knew he was at least more experienced at this than you were and the least you hoped for was being forced to leave right away. Soul grinned in amusement, he was getting fun out of this.

"So, what will it be? Are you going to leave like a pansy or face it?" He questioned you.

Determination grew within your eyes. _No _You thought deeply, _I'm going to do this!_

"I'll accept your challenge" you stepped forward.

Soul's signature smirk grew wide on his face.

"Good," he said. "That's what I want to hear..."


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the academy, the blistering hot wind blew swiftly and the summer heat grew incredibly intense. Soul stood a couple feet away from you, a grin planted firmly on his face. Even worse, the entire class was watching and Stein finally dropped by.

"Well, this is going to be interesting" he stated, cranking back his screw. A little bit of tension build up inside you as you helplessly watched Soul click his tongue fiercely, he stepped closer. His back hunched forward and licked his lips with delight.

"Best we get started, I ain't gonna wait any while longer" He waved his arm to the side as it transformed into a blade, the colour collaboration of metallic red and black together on the smooth surface. Without any hesitation, you extended your arm as it altered into a extensively long forest green scythe.

Soul seemed impressed of how much courage you had in you.

Stein stood between the both of you, explaining the rules that seemed long and utterly descriptive making sure you've got the outline."You may begin in...three...two...one!" he hollered.

Soul instantly smirked at you.

"Hey, watch your back" he snickered.

"What?" you looked from behind, baffled by his words.

Swift as the breeze he charged behind you and slashed a piece of cloth off your shirt. A gash blood tickled down your shoulder blade and he scurried away before you've gotten a chance to strike at him. "Too slow," Soul sang in delight, licking the bit of blood off his blade. "And I can't believe you fell for that lousy ol' trick. So uncool"

you charged at him, striking hits against his blade, dodging every move he struck at you. The area became covered with sound of clashing blades and chants for victory to arise for either one of you.

"You're way better than I hoped you'd be" you struggled to push him away as held his blade near your neck. A smug smile grew across his lips. "I could say the same to you, but I was really hoping you'd give up right away" he snickered.

Determination grew stronger within you, your soul beating within that rhythm.

_What's going on? _

Your eyes widen, not to used to the strong energy as it flowing throughout your body and it released a strong force. Your soul wave length pushed Soul off from you and paralyzed him. You stood up gingerly and held the blade close towards his neck.

"I can't believe you just brought me down..." Soul growled. You gazed into his eyes in curiosity, a certain happiness was hidden inside them. _Was he hoping I'd win? _You thought to yourself, feeling a bit of your own happiness melting inside.

_What am I thinking? Why would he want me to win...it's clear he doesn't like me _You pouted. Soul noticed your pout and chuckled a little, a blush reddened your cheeks a little.

A loud clap was heard feet away, Lord Death stood waiting in the large sea of students. "I'm very impressed. Kiyoko, you've preformed well and well done also, Soul," he spoke cheerfully and came forward, giving you both a loving pat on the head. "Kiyoko, your skills are plenty good enough for this academy by what I've seen by my observation. It's seems so you can use your _own _wave lengths to attack without using a meisters soul. What makes it unique is that you use them to paralyze the victim for a short period of time but enough for the final strike" Lord Death explained proudly.

"So does this mean I can stay?" you asked him, fingers crossed.

Soul snickered and walked past you, Of course, dummy. What else would it mean?" You growled at him angrily at his remark and he just plain out ignored you.

"Does he always do this?" you asked Maka. She shrugged. "He only teases and taunts on girls he likes. I suppose if it's nonstop maybe he's really serious about wanting you" Maka smiles lightly, as if it's something playful and cute.

You had to admit you liked him back, despite the quarreling. It was probably going to become worse eventually but more the merrier, which meant he wasn't planning on giving up until he's got you right under his arm. "Two can play at that game" you muttered under your breath watching Soul walk back into the academy with Black Star by his side, laughing endlessly about some dumb joke.

You wanted to prove to Soul you were worth fighting for.

"Hey, Kiyoko" Soul called.

"Yeah?" you perked your head up with interest.

"You're kinda cute. Try not to ruin that adorable face of yours while collecting any souls, alright?" he grinned as you smiled back in response.

At the corner of your eye, a warm loving smile appeared on his face and when you made full contact to make sure it wasn't just your imagination, he stuck his tongue at you. You stuck yours back at him. It was a matter of confusion. Did he harbor feelings for you or was he just fooling around? Who knows...


	3. Chapter 3

Scribbling a few notes off the board, Soul sat above you, placing his feet on your desk lazily. He only wrote a single word his paper and spend the rest of the period watching you closely. A soft grin danced on his lips, trying his best to annoy you. "Kiyoko, rub my feet. I'm so sore from collecting _all_ those _souls_...uh...there killing me" he whined, clearly faking it underneath that dramatic moan.

You haven't collected a single kishin soul because Lord Death had difficultly finding a convenient meister for you. In the mean time you had to put up with Soul's constant taunting.

"Class, I'd like to make a quick announcement," Stein began, throwing his cigarette to the side. "As most of you know a summer festivity will begin this early June, celebrating a successful year at the academy. Classes are canceled to prepare for this wonderful event...and that's all. Oh, and Kiyoko, Lord Death wants you to report to the Death room...immediately"

A slight shot of nervousness crawled up your spine.

What could Lord Death possibly want?

Soul snickered from behind, his toothy grin revealing itself to you. "I'm too cool to be called down" He wiggled his tongue at you. Stein looked towards Soul's direction and glared.

"Anymore of this nonsense and I'll be sending you down with a complaint. Not so cool now...are we, Soul?" He sneered, pushing his glasses back slightly.

"Nice try, old man" Soul muttered under his breath and noticed you staring at him. "Quit looking at me, it's creeping me out" he glanced away and as much as you'd like to punch him in the nose, you couldn't keep Lord Death waiting.

You scurried down the corridor, muttering words of hatred of Soul. Suddenly you stopped, thinking about his warm smile that occurred only once that peaceful afternoon. It truly shined and it held the sweetest piece of happiness on it. It wasn't just your imagination after all. That smile was pure as gold, even if his attitude was in the gutter.

You reached the Death room and walked right in. Lord Death waited patiently for your arrival as he watched the world from his mirror.

"Ah, Kiyoko. Just in time. Please take a seat" His face lit up. You sat down gently on the chair he offered you. "Now, I've got some terrible news. I couldn't exactly find a meister, however I have an idea...I noticed you and Soul's wave lengths are extremely compatible with each other. Why don't you and Soul team up together in the mean time?"

You went insane!

How could it be possible you'd be stuck with him again?

"Lord Death, I can't be compatible with Soul? Did you see all those rude remarks and smirks I keep on getting? It's impossible to work with him! We'll probably end up fighting and no souls will be collected" You argued, rage burning in your eyes and Lord Death simply sighs.

"Kiyoko, I understand the issues you've been having with Soul, but I promise you, that both your souls contain admiration for each other and soon enough you two we'll bond together as one" he explain and pats your head gently.

You pouted at his answer and wondered into the corridor as Soul bumped into you. "So, looks like we'll be partners for a while," he grinned widely. "Things will get a lot more exciting for me...for a girl like you"

A small blush tickled your cheeks and he brushed your cheeks with a smile.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk...it was totally uncool for me..." he admitted, with a hint of shame in his voice. "It did anger me a lot, but I'm willing to forgive you" You simply said. Soul smiled at your words and pat your shoulder gently, his fingers gripping slightly not wanting to let go. But he slid his fingers off and walked away, hanging his head low.

A little confused, you walked into the bathroom to fix your hair and you gazed into the mirror. Something was off about your reflection...it was a young woman with pale skin and golden eyes, her hair golden as well. It wasn't you! Medusa glanced back at you inside the mirror and smirked. She floated through the mirror and pinned you towards the bathroom stall.

Her chuckle echoed throughout the bathroom as you struggled to set yourself free. You screamed for help! Soul came racing down the corridor, calling out your name...


	4. Chapter 4

Soul kicked down the door violently. "Kiyoko!" he called, eyes widened the moment he watched you being straggled in the slender hands of Medusa, her nails digging deeply into your skin. Oddly she didn't speak a single word when she faced Soul, her extended tongue licked her lips and eyes glowed ravenously.

Soul glared back in disgust.

"What are you still doing alive, bitch?" he asked. Medusa hissed in response. "Want...more...power" she squeezed your neck tightly and Soul instantly punched her wrist. "Touch my girl and you'll face certain death, witch!" he growled. Her arm faded in a black powder and she squealed demonically in pain. "Well, that doesn't sound like her at all..." Soul muttered underneath his breath.

Medusa was fully distracted about losing an arm, Soul dragged you into his arms and backed away as she got closer. Soul stepped in front of you and stabbed Medusa straight into her chest. Her entire body crumbled into a satiny black powder and a kishin soul floated gently in the stall.

"What just happened?" you asked, worried and frightened after that experience but you were noted on Soul's widened eyes. "That isn't Medusa...it was a kishin who shape shifted into her," he said just watching the kishin soul closely. "And it must have been hungry for more sources of power" You sighed calmly, just filled with relief and grabbed on to that kishin soul with ease, swallowing it. "Aside from that, you called me _your _girl while fighting the kishin" you reminded him. Soul's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he turned away from you.

"You're my friend...I wouldn't want you to die...we need to get to know each other more and I want to know so much more about you. But do you want to know more about me?" He held your hands gently and smiled at you. Soul touched your cheeks softly and leaned in close-

"YAHOO!" shouted Black Star.

He stormed into the bathroom in pride, searching for the kishin. Death the kid trailed behind him on his skateboard, sighing."What have I told you about showing off our perfectly symmetrical position? It would've been wonderful and..."

Kid just stopped and stared at both of you huddling close. "Are we interrupting anything?" he blushed. "If we are, we're terribly sorry we ruined your moment" Kid hung his head low, feeling very flustered. You pushed Soul away from you for a second, trying to get them to understand it wasn't at all what they thought. "No, no you aren't interrupting anything at all" you told Kid.

"Are those two dating?" Black Star asked Kid, pointing at the both of you. Kid pushed him out of the bathroom. "Don't worry about those two...they're just bonding...in a friendship manner..." He explained to him like a parent to a small child. "_Kissing_ is also a form of bonding! Weren't they about to just do that?" Black Star shouted loudly.

_Why can't he keep his mouth shut?! _You thought furiously. Kid eventually got him to leave the bathroom, leaving you and Soul utterly alarmed. "Nothing like that would happen between us...would it?" Soul asked you, his shining ruby eyes staring lovingly at you. The idea didn't seem to bother you at all. You could imagine the both of you together, in peace with each other. Was it a little too soon to be having thoughts like that?

"I don't think so" you chuckled in a phony laughter. Soul smirked mockingly. "Heh, guess your right" he shrugged and both of you walked calmly out of the girls' stall like nothing had happened in there.

You trailed quickly into lunch since you've missed second period and sat on the roof. You watched the afternoon sky blaze a light hue of blue and the clouds raced across the sky. Soul stuffed his face into a boxed lunch that Maka made him and you just had a bowl of miso soup you've just heated up. "Do you think we've missed anything from class?" Soul gulped down the bit of food in his mouth. "Nah, don't worry much about first period. Stein doesn't get serious until a test or an exam. The other teachers are on their way of being serious, fool around and your marks may drop lower before you have a chance to die," Soul explained fully. "And stop wandering. It gets on my nerves"

You hit him hard on the back.

"Like you're the one to talk, Soul. You do it just as much as I do and have a secret get together with Black Star"

"Well pretty girls like you shouldn't be wandering the halls...they run into kishin's in bathroom stalls...just like you did!" He grumbled and hit you over the head softly. You both just stared into each other's eyes and ended up in a fit of laughter.

Nothing didn't ruin this moment you both shared together. It was only an hour but it was precious time. "Hey," Soul whispered soothingly in your ear. "Wanna go to the summer dance with me?" you nodded happily at his question. He smiled brightly and leaned in, giving your cheek a pleasant kiss without any hesitation...

That kiss...it lingered on your mind. You couldn't focus...the simple press of his lips on your cheek left you paralyzed. That single action sent you towards the brink of heaven. The entire period in class you've been staring at Stein with your mind set off across the clouds.

"Excuse me, Kiyoko. Do you need help with anything?" His eyes darted towards you in a surprisingly polite manner. You blushed in embarrassment as half the class glanced in your direction. "No, it's nothing" you assured him and Soul raised in eyebrow.

"Are you okay there, Kiyoko?" Soul asked endearingly. You simply nodded at his question and then wondered, _Was that kiss really all for nothing? _You noticed how calm he was like it never happened before and rested your head on the desk, your mind flooding with thoughts of him.

_Is he thinking about me too? _Soul picked his nose and flicked a booger to the side, but deep within his own mind he held thoughts of you. He wondered how you might of felt about that kiss. Soul normally would ask you about anything, but a slight bit of fear shook into the depths of his heart and he kept quiet about it. A part of him wanted to say so much to you.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

You sat on the roof of the building, glancing down towards Death city with interest. Alone, you watched the skies, trying to get Soul off your mind. Surely he didn't think of you that way or did he? It was all too overwhelming, especially when he acted as if the kiss didn't happen at all. A small blush had tickled your cheeks pink as blossoms.

"May I sit beside you?" asked a calm voice. Kid stood in front of you, blushing a little.

You smiled at this and allowed him to do so.

"So, how are you doing?" Kid asked with a smile. "I'm fine" you fibbed, not wanting him to know what was going on between you and Soul. "About what happened yesterday, I'm sorry about that" he apologized. It made you curious why Kid was taking in all the blame for the incident. Black Star should have gotten the blame for it in the first place.

"Don't worry about it" You assured him. Kid and you both smiled at each other until Soul strolled outside watching you two together. His eyes glowed in jealously and called out ruthlessly to Kid.

"You don't have a chance, Kid. Just let the lady be" He chuckled wickedly. Kid glared back at Soul's comment, "You're honestly not very bright if you think I'm hitting on her. I was just apologizing to Kiyoko about what took place in the ladies restroom" Soul glared at him vulgarly, "Just stay away from her, alright, or this isn't gonna look so good" His arm altered into a blade within rage.

Kid watched in offence and slowly walked away in silence from the situation before it became worse, knowing how furious Soul could get. "What were you doing with him?" Soul asked in annoyance. You raised your eyebrow, a little confused. "We were just talking, nothing out of the ordinary"

Soul growled and turned away. "Just don't talk to him without me around" he said and slammed the roof door behind him. You started thinking, _Is Soul jealous of Kid? We only talked for about a couple minutes... _

It appeared that Soul was gaining deeper feelings for you. The constant taunting, checking up on you, getting jealous and that gentle kiss. You touched your cheek, remembering how soft it was on your skin. It was now clear and plainly obvious. You and Soul felt the same for each other...


	5. Chapter 5

An overcast of grey clouds covered the afternoon skies in shame.. Rain showered upon the ground harshly as needles. A week had passed on. Only two students were selected to go on a soul collecting mission in Munich Germany. You wondered why out of everyone, you and Soul were placed together.

Soul was sticking close to you as much as possible and this so called "field trip" as Lord Death called it was causing the situation to become more worse. You laid comfortably in the bed in a hotel room Soul insisted would be best for the both of you. Despite it being just mission, it already felt like a honey moon. The city was entirely aesthetic and wonderful, you wished to sneak out to enjoy your time just once without Soul keeping a sharp eye out for you. Not that you despised of it. You'd secretly felt a slight bit of thrill run up your spine whenever his ruby eyes laid upon you.

It was a sign you were deeply in love and a single thought would be nothing but him lingering on inside. His gentle smile, every gesture and word of kindness that floated easily from his lips time to time. You recalled the last conversation you had with Lord Death before you caught the plane with Soul.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

~Two days ago~

"Admit it your in love~" Lord Death claimed happily. "Stop this, am not!" you giggled uncontrollably and twirled around the airport station. "Who's the lucky weapon, may I ask?" He leaned in whispering, in curiously. "Who do you think?" You smiled up at him, beaming with bliss.

Lord Death stood in puzzlement, trying to figure it out.

"Kiyoko! Hurry up! Our plane is going to leave in eight minutes if we don't get on quickly!" Soul hollered at you. Lord Death stared at you with interest. "It's not him is it?" "Well...um...yeah it is" you nodded shyly.

He patted your head and whispered, "Soul has a heart of gold. Although he doesn't reveal it as much because of his painful memories that occurred years ago. Despite all the unpleasing things he may say sometimes, always note how his smile lingers. It means he feels the same way about you"

You glanced over at Soul and noticed him smile at bit. Maybe Lord Death was right, he did have a golden heart. "How do you know all this...about Soul?" you asked and he chuckled. "Oh, I have my ways" the reaper simply said.

You waved at him and followed Soul, who was way ahead of you.

"What were you two talking about?" He'd asked. "It better not have been about me" you pouted and walked ahead of him. "Well if it was, there's nothing you can do about it" you smirked and left him a little puzzled.

"Hey, what are you getting at?"

"Nothing"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah"

"Chicks sure are insane"

"Shut up"

"Nah, forget the rest of the female race, it's just you that's insane"

You simply grabbed a hard cover book out of your bag and hit Soul over the head, "KIYOKO SLAM!" Soul cried out in pain,"Stop hanging around, Maka! Will ya?!" You both spend the rest of the flight in silence.


End file.
